Akatsuki Crack Fiction
by EmoDay
Summary: This is a fiction of the akatsuki on crack XD Funny / One shot


Disclaimer: i dont own the akatsuki or the anime naruto

**Akatsuki Crack Fiction(one-shot) **

**(Action)**

**-thoughts-**

**Speech.**

**[at the hideout]**

**Pien:(drinking coffee in his office)**

**(knock knock)**

**Pien: (sigh) - why do they have to bother me so much – who is it?**

**????:(angrily)open the door. **

**??????:yeah open up.**

**???????:NOW!**

**(Pien opens the door just to see an angry Deidara , Toby**

**And Itachi)**

**Pien: -great- sorry guys cant talk right now I need some time alone with my office (closes the door)**

**Itachi:(quickly puts his foot in to stop pien from closing the door)**

**Deidara: don't try to runaway (eyes full of anger).**

**Pien:(Gulp)**

**Itachi: Konan stole my eyeliner!**

**Deidara: And my makeup!**

**Pien: okay I'll talk to her about that.**

**Itachi and Deidara: You Better make her bring them back or you'll pay for it (Itachi's mangykyo is on)**

**Pien: I'm not scared of that!**

**Deidara: well are you scared of this ! (pulls out a CD)**

**Pien: Oh no you didn't !**

**Deidara: oh yes I did!**

**Pien : (growl) FINE!!!!!**

**(Itachi and Deidara left with a Muhaha)**

**Pien: GRRR……Oh Toby why are you here?**

**Toby: (angry Voice) YOU STOLE MY LOLIPOP!!!!!**

**Pien: I don't have any lollipops.**

**Toby: then what's that in you mouth?**

**Pien: huh?...........YOU DAMN WRITER WHY DID YOU PUT A LOLIPOP IN MY MOUTH!!!!!!!**

**ME:MUHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Toby: wait a minute that's not my lollipop.**

**Me and Pien: It isn't????**

**Toby: yeah, because it says (muhaha production)**

**Me: AH FOEY ! (disappears)**

**Toby: Oh well I'll go Blame Kisame–san now, Bye.(leaves)**

**Pien: HAH! IN YOU'R FACE WRITER!!**

**ME;(appears) WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!.......(evil smile) you don't want to be erased ,Do you?**

**Pien: no no no no no no I'm sorry (gets on his knees)please don't.**

**Me: smile! (camera flash) MUHAHAHA ! **

**Pien: you tricked me …..(tries to catch the author)**

**Me: (quickly disappears)**

**Pien: ah you little……..**

**(one hour later)**

**Konan: oh this eyeliner looks cute on me!**

**(knock knock)**

**Konan: come in!**

**(door opens)**

**Pien: alright konan bring those back.**

**Konan: bring what back?**

**Pien: don't even try , I know all about it.**

**Konan: if you take them away from me ,every body will see this!(pulls out CD)**

**Pien: What's with every one and the CD?!? I don't even know what that CD is about!**

**Konan: you don't?**

**Pien: of course I don't, I mean it's not my story.**

**Me: pien Get over it and act frightened**

**Pien: fine……OH NO!**

**ME: that's more like it.**

**Pien: my zipper is open (quickly closes it)**

**Me: but there is no zipper in an akatsuki Cloak**

**Pien: (looks at the screen) new cloak 40$ dollars only and 20$ for girls!**

**Me: (hits pien with a newspaper) this is a story not a commercial idiot!**

**Pien: sorry! **

**Konan: do you want to see what the CD is about?**

**Pien: yeah**

**Konan:(puts CD in the DVD player)**

**Pien: OMG from where did You bring that CD !**

**Konan: Internet! Every one has it.**

**Pien:(tears) ok you can have the eye liner**

………………………………………………**.**

**Pien: wait a min , did you say that every body had that?**

**Me: except me konan what site did you get that from**

**Konan: You tube!**

**Me: thanks I'll download it right away!**

**Pien: I Repeat , did you say that every body had that?**

**Konan: yeah….**

**Pien : then why does everybody threaten to show it to everybody if you all have that CD ?**

**Konan: ehehe.**

**Pien: hand it over .**

**Konan: the CD?**

**Pien: No THE EYELINER AND MAKE UP**

**Konan: what do you want with my things anyway?**

**Pien:(takes the things) because it not yours.**

**Konan: but I bought them yesterday**

**Pien: then where are Itachi and Deidara's things?**

**Konan :oh they came and took them 20 mins ago .**

**Pien : (pulls on his hair) WHY DOES THOSE THING ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!**

**Me: Because I Wrote story.**

**Pien:(tears)**

**Me: AWW do you want a lollipop?(gives pien a lollipop)**

**Pien:(takes the lollipop and puts it in his mouth)**

**Me :(grin)**

**Toby:(flies at Pien) MY LOLIPOP!!!!!!!!!!!!(the same way that squirrel fly at everyone in ice age) **

**Pien :AHHH YOU STUPID WRITER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The End.**

**Me: look the CD is playing on my DVD…..lets watch it together.**

**(watches The CD)**

**(a baby pien wearing pink d****iapers is sucking on his thumb) **

**Me: AWWWWW.**

**PS: that video doesn't exist on youtube or anywhere else………yet.**

**=3**


End file.
